What could have been
by Liesl Snake
Summary: Hermine schreibt kurz vor ihrem Tod einen Brief an ihre große Liebe Severus Snape.


_Dieser kleine Oneshot hat mich gerade einfach so überfallen... und ich hab alles so aufgeschrieben wie es mir gerade in den Sinn kam... anscheinend war ich gerade in der richtigen Stimmung..._

_Die Figuren aus der HP-Welt gehören alle J. und ich verdiene hier kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur für mich und andere meine Ideen auf. :)_

What could have been

Wir hätten Diskussionen führen und uns über Tränke austauschen können, als du noch Lehrer warst und ich deine Schülerin.

-Doch du konntest deine Arbeit, deine Schüler nicht ausstehen.

Wärst du nicht so einschüchternd gewesen, ich hätte es versucht.

Wir hätten gemeinsam Lösungen finden können, als wir gemeinsam für den Orden arbeiteten.

-Doch du arbeitetest lieber allein, wie du immer klar gestellt hast.

Wärst du nicht so abweisend gewesen, ich hätte es versucht.

Wir hätten zusammen feiern und uns freuen können, als wir den Krieg gemeinsam mit unseren Freunden gewannen. Wir beide als Überlebende eines Kampfes.

-Doch du warst nie gerne unter Menschen.

Wärst du nicht so bestimmt gewesen in deinem Tun, ich hätte es versucht.

Wir hätten zusammen neues entdeckt und experimentieren können, als du Lehrmeister und ich Lehrling war.

-Doch du bestandest auf altgewohntes, wolltest nichts neues.

Wärst du nicht so streng gewesen zu mir, ich hätte es versucht.

Wir hätten zusammen Trauern können, als Dumledore starb. Wir beide als trauernde Freunde des Verstorbenen.

-Doch du hieltst deine Mauern aufrecht und vergosst keine Träne.

Währst du nicht so verbittert gewesen, ich hätte es versucht.

Wir hätten uns einfach küssen können, damals am See bei sternenklarer Nacht, als Zaubertrankmeister und voll ausgebildete Zaubertrankmeisterin.

-Doch du brachtest lieber einige Meter zwischen uns.

Wärst du nicht so verschlossen gewesen, ich hätte es versucht.

Wir hätten zusammenarbeiten können, als Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

-Doch du suchtest den Streit, den ich nie wollte.

Wärst du nicht so widerlich zu mir gewesen, ich hätte es versucht.

Wir hätten uns anlächeln können, nachdem wir eines Morgens nebeneinander im Bett aufwachten, als Liebhaber und Liebhaberin.

-Doch du scheuchtest mich fort aus deinem Bett und schobst alles auf den Alkohol.

Wärst du nicht so beleidigend gewesen, ich hätte es versucht.

Wir hätten Spaß und Unterhaltung haben können, als Freund und Freundin.

-Doch du lachtest nur über meinen Vorschlag.

Wärst du nicht so höhnend gewesen, ich hätte es versucht.

Wir hätten uns arrangieren können, als ich dir erzählte ich sei schwanger. Du als Vater, ich als Mutter.

-Doch du wolltest keine Kinder.

Wärst du nicht so entschieden dagegen gewesen, ich hätte es versucht.

Wir hätten uns schreiben können, als ich weg war, um ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen, dein Kind. Gegenseitig, wie alte Bekannte.

-Doch du schicktest meine Briefe zurück.

Wärst du nicht unerreichbar gewesen, ich hätte es versucht.

Wir hätten uns gemeinsam an unserer Tochter erfreuen können, als glückliche Eltern.

-Doch du warst nicht hier bei uns.

Wärst du einverstanden gewesen, ich hätte es versucht.

Wir hätten eins sein können, uns lieben, glücklich sein für immer, als Mann und Frau.

-Doch du liebtest mich nicht.

Wärst du bereit gewesen, ich hätte es versucht.

Ich hätte dein sein können, als deine Frau, deine Geliebte, die Mutter deiner Kinder.

-Doch du stießt mich von dir.

Hättest du mich gefragt, ich hätte JA gesagt.

Du hättest mein sein können, als der Mann den ich lieben gelernt habe.

-Doch ich ertrug deine Abstoßende Art nicht, bin weg gelaufen.

Wäre nicht nur ich in dich verliebt, hättest du es versucht, wärst mir hinterhergefahren?

Wir hätten gemeinsam in den Tod gehen können, als Liebende, die ihr Leben füreinander hingeben.

-Doch wir waren keine Liebenden.

Wärst du bei mir gewesen, ich würde jetzt nicht alleine gehen müssen.

* * *

Mit traurigem Gesicht sah der Professor für Zaubertränke in die Wiege, in dem seine Tochter, die Fäustchen links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf, seelenruhig schlief.

Sie sah ihrer Mutter viel zu ähnlich und ohne es zu bemerken rollte eine Träne an seiner blassen Wange hinunter.

Es war bereits ein Jahr her, seitdem ihm ein Korb und ein Brief von einem Unbekannten in die Hand gedrückt wurde.

Ein Jahr...

Ein Jahr zu spät um einer wundervollen Frau die Liebe zu gestehen, die eigentlich schon viel zu lang in ihm schlummerte und die er sich selbst nie eingestehen wollte.

Während der Zauberer mit zitternder Hand seiner Tochter über die Wange strich, flüsterte er: „Hermine... ich liebe dich auch!"

_Auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Happen für zwischendurch war... gebt mir doch bitte ein kleines Feetback_

_Lg Liesl Snake_


End file.
